Patate !
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Luffy a encore volé le contenu du frigo… mais Sanji en a marre et proteste ! Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le capitaine déclare pouvoir se défendre et se justifier ? One shot court inspiré des délires d'un auteur fou.


Titre : Patate !  
><span>Genre :<span> Humour  
><span>Résumé :<span> Luffy a encore volé le contenu du frigo... mais Sanji en a marre et proteste ! Que va-t-il se passer lorsque le capitaine déclare pouvoir se défendre et se justifier ?  
><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Qui était parti ce jour-là dans un gros délire. Pour ne pas dire énormissime U_U De toute façon, vous allez bientôt voir.

* * *

><p>Tout était calme sur le Thousand Sunny, ce jour-là.<br>Enfin, presque.  
>« Tu vas donc maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi <em>tu<em> as mangé toutes les brochettes que _je_ destinais à _Nami-chwan_ et _Robin-swan_. »  
>Le capitaine était ligoté sur une chaise, et le cuisinier se tenait devant lui, un couteau à la main, et surtout, un sourire sadique peint sur son visage.<br>Luffy détourna la tête et fit son air boudeur.  
>« Je te découpe en petits morceaux et te cuisine pour le souper si tu ne me dis pas <em>immédiatement <em>pourquoi. »  
>Sanji était <em>passablement<em> énervé.  
>Il n'allait pas encore péter un câble, attention.<br>Non, il était juste sur le point de le faire.  
>Le jeune capitaine ferma les yeux, semblant prendre une grande inspiration.<br>« Ce n'est pas moi. »  
>Sanji ouvrit en grand ses yeux, - enfin, son œil... *SBAFF* bon, ok, on reprend. Z'êtes susceptible, quand même. - et soupira doucement.<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu pouvais me le dire plus tôt. »  
>Mais Luffy sembla s'indigner.<br>« Mais non ! J'ai honte ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie volé tes brochettes - _de la viande !_ - et je sais très bien qui c'est en plus ! »  
>Sanji sourit.<br>« Bien. Dis-le-moi, alors. »  
>Le brun continua de râler un peu, puis décida de donner la réponse.<br>« Ce sont les patates. »  
>Cette fois-ci, le blond le frappa.<br>« CRETIN ! Bien sûr que c'est toi qui a fait le coup ! Comment veux-tu que des _patates_ aient fait ça! »  
>Luffy ne se découragea tout de même pas.<br>« Attends ! Détache-moi, et je te le dessine ! »  
>Sanji sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour du contre, puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.<br>Le brun se mit alors à dessiner sur une feuille demandée à Nami avec un crayon gris, alors que tout l'équipage, maintenant rameuté par la nouvelle, était maintenant là.  
>Il fit neuf ronds, puis :<br>Pour lui, fit une cicatrice, des yeux ronds, des cheveux courts noirs, et un chapeau de paille.  
>Pour Zoro, trois espèces de couteaux difformes, un bandana, des yeux de tueurs et des cheveux courts.<br>Pour Nami, des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux ronds en forme de B comme berry, un tatouage, et une sorte de bâton qui ressemblait plutôt à une brochette.  
>Pour Usopp, des cheveux noirs bouclés, un bâton qui lui ressemblait à un cure dent mini-catapulte, des yeux ronds avec des cils, puis un long nez.<br>Pour Sanji, une longue mèche qui lui barrait le côté gauche du visage, un œil avec un sourcil roulé et un cure dent à la bouche.  
>Pour Chopper, deux cornes, des yeux ronds, un petit nez et son chapeau avec une croix.<br>Pour Robin, des cheveux longs noirs, des yeux énigmatiques, et des épluchures qui partait de tout son corps.  
>Pour Franky, sa légendaire crête, des lunettes de soleil, un nez métallique et une chaîne en or.<br>Et enfin, pour Brook, un afro, des yeux, une bouche et un nez noirs, et enfin une canne.  
>« Ils s'appellent respectivement Lupa, Zopa, Napa, Upa, Sanpa, Chopa, Ropa, Franpa et Broopa. »<br>Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, mais ils laissèrent leur capitaine continuer son histoire.  
>« Je les aient vus, je vous jure ! Ils étaient sur le comptoir, à côté du frigo, et ils semblaient discuter, alors je suis entré tout doucement et je les aie écoutés... Napa a demandé à Zopa et Sanpa d'aller chercher des brochettes, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais je crois que c'est leur monnaie à eux, car c'est en ça qu'est le bâton de Napa, je vous rappelle... »<br>Il montra le dessin de Napa, puis la redessina dans un coin, avec une bulle disant « Ok, Zopa, Sanpa, allez chercher des brochettes. »  
>Puis, il dessina une bulle en dessous : « mais... »<br>Luffy termina alors la case en la cadrant, puis en fit deux autres avec une grosse bulle « SBAFF » et sur l'autre une petite « Ok. »  
>Tout le monde sauf Nami, Zoro, Sanji et le capitaine (très concentré) se mirent à rire.<br>C'est vrai que c'était souvent comme ça que ça se passait.  
>Luffy se mit alors à dessiner sur une nouvelle case Sanpa, avec trois bosses, qui disait au marimo de ne pas le faire chier.<br>Sanji sourit, alors qu'une veine se creusa sur la tempe de Zoro.  
>Le brun les regarda tous les deux, et renchérit en faisant une case où Zopa, avec trois bosses lui aussi, avait une veine apparente au niveau du front, alors qu'il disait à Sanpa de se taire et d'avancer.<br>Ce dernier lui cria que ce n'était pas de ce côté, qu'il « se dirigeait vers le vide, idiot ! » et qu'il fallait aller prendre les brochettes des humains, que ce serait plus facile.  
>Zopa acquiesça, et suivit Sanpa.<br>Soudain, Luffy dessina une nouvelle case avec une grosse bulle « Les brochettes ont disparues ! LUFFY... ! »  
>Il se retourna alors vers son équipage, complètement estomaqué, et sourit.<br>« Et c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ! »  
>Nami fut la première à réagir, finalement habituée aux conneries de son capitaine.<br>« Pourquoi nous avoir mis en patates ? Banane ! »  
>Luffy le regarda de son air idiot tout en mettant un doigt dans son nez.<br>« Parce que je les aient vues. »  
>Il y eut un petit flottement, comme si personne ne voulait y croire.<br>« Ah, mais j'aime bien les bananes, aussi. »  
>Puis Zoro, lui aussi fringant habitué hystérique des conneries du brun, réagit à son tour de la manière la plus simple et posée qui soit.<br>« LA FERME ! »  
>La meilleure solution, vous serez d'accord avec moi.<br>Et tandis que Sanji engueulait son capitaine et le traitait de goinfre, une voix s'éleva du fond d'un placard.  
>« MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! DES BROCHETTES PAR DIZAINES, JE SUIS RICHE ! »<br>On dit souvent que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.  
>Il semble néanmoins que les adultes ne veulent jamais les croire.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilou, un petit one shot ! J'ai vraiment dessiné cette histoire alors que je m'ennuyais en heure d'étude. Sisi. Je crois que je suis irrécupérable U_U<p> 


End file.
